


Bound Together

by Jazazamine



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kissing, M/M, Minor Character Death, No beta we die like the policeman in the interrogation room, November 20 Interrogation (Persona 5), Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Post-November 20 Interrogation (Persona 5), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazazamine/pseuds/Jazazamine
Summary: Sae fails to show Akechi the phone so Ren comes up with Plan B in order to escape his fate.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	Bound Together

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea prompted by Heavymoons! Please let me know if you think I need to adjust ratings or the tags or anything. This was just a silly idea and I'm still relatively new to writing.

Goro Akechi had one job: Kill the leader of the Phantom Thieves. Fine. Ending Ren Amamiya’s life should be easy enough. Or at least, it should have been. Instead, he’s now handcuffed to his rival. His left wrist linked to Ren’s right.

“You do realize I could still shoot you and simply take the key after you’re dead, right?” Akechi scowls.

Ren grins, while still a bit dazed from the drugs, he’s more than functional with the adrenaline pumping in his veins and glances over at the gun that was knocked away in their struggle. Two bullets have been dispensed already. One in the unfortunate guard, the other destined for Ren’s brain matter, but Akechi, Akechi hesitated and in that instant, Ren had leaped up, heaved the metal table upward towards him for cover, and grabbed the cuffs off the dead policeman and rushed the detective. Akechi had fired, but his hands started to shake, causing him to miss. That’s when Ren grabbed the weapon and promptly disarmed him. Definitely need to thank Iwai for that lesson.

“You should’ve been drugged out of your mind. It’s not possible for you to have this much clarity!” Akechi hisses.

He was frustrated. This was suppose to be in and out, but Ren, Ren looked at him with those damn eyes, confident and full of determination. Akechi is pissed that he lost himself in the dull gray irises, cursing himself for that one second he faltered, which left him vulnerable. 

He could always just punch him. What’s one more bruise?

Ren shrugs, “I was, but as I kept talking with Sae-san, my mind started to clear up.” Pulling down on their linked arm, Ren grabs Akechi and lures him closer, which causes him to shiver as he feels Ren’s hot breath on his ear, “I needed a back up plan in case Plan A failed,” he whispers sweetly.

Akechi pulls away best he can from Ren and glares at him, “well what now?” He’ll have to punch him later. He doesn’t have time for this. Shido’s expecting a phone call from him any moment now. Also, Plan A? He’s surprised they even had a counterattack at all. How could he possibly have known… oh. Oh. Of course. That Sakura girl when she grabbed his phone before they infiltrated Sae’s Palace, she must’ve planted a bug. Clever...

“Get me back to Leblanc,” Ren demands.

“And have you and your friends ambush me?” Akechi scoffs, “no deal.”

Ren sighs, “you don’t have to believe me, but no one will be at Leblanc by the time we make it over there. Think of it as another challenge. Get me back safely to Leblanc and I will remove the handcuffs.”

Akechi tries to place a hand to his chin to consider the offer, not that there should be any considering at all, but it being chained down to Ren’s wrist makes him grunt in frustration, “ugh. Fine. I have to make a phone call first though.” Ren narrows his eyes at the detective, but nods. This phone call could endanger him, but if he knows one thing about Akechi, it’s that he doesn’t like to back down from a challenge.

There’s a problem. Akechi can’t reach into his pocket to grab his phone. Not with Ren’s hand attached to it.

“Did you really have to cuff my left hand?” he groans.

“You are left-handed, Akechi.”

Akechi laughs bitterly, “of course. Your attention to detail never ceases to amaze me, even now. I suppose that’s why I’m in this situation now instead of walking out of here with a bullet lodged in your skull.” He tries to reach his left hip pocket with his right hand, but he can’t quite get the angle he needs to slip it out. “Grab my phone would you…?”

Gulping, Ren slides his free hand into Akechi’s pocket, his fingers gently gliding down the lining of it before gripping the phone and handing it to him. The touch of his fingers still lingers there in his pocket, causing some warmth to coil in his lower stomach, but Akechi clears his throat as he fumbles around with his phone in his other hand.

“Not here. I need to make this call elsewhere.”

He suddenly feels fingers intertwine with his own.

“Lead the way, detective.” Ren winks slyly at him, tracing his thumb over the material of the glove.

Does that attic trash ever take anything seriously? Why? Why is he even bothering to get him out of here? Perhaps he should’ve punched him after all. Alas, mission failed. Akechi feels his cheeks starting to light up, but he quickly puts that fire out as he and Ren sneak their way out of the underground interrogation room and into a quiet area where they couldn’t be spotted.

“Shido-san,” his gaze falls over to Ren as he clenches his teeth, “my job is complete.”

He can hear a voice, it sounds familiar, but Ren can’t make out what the other man is saying. Who is this Shido…? He rubs his temple as Akechi finishes up the phone call.

“Won’t they look for a body?” Ren asks as he rubs a tuft of hair between his fingers.

“Of course not. They won’t even ask questions.” 

He slides his phone into his jacket pocket for easier access and turns to look at Ren. Now that they’re outside in the setting sun, the bruises on his face appear more noticeable now. They really did a number on him. Akechi shakes his head to regain his thoughts. He was literally about to put a bullet in Ren’s head. Why does he care about the damage on his face? That damn useless trash has plagued his mind long enough. It was suppose to stop after he killed him, but here he is, still alive, and now he’s helping him escape.

Akechi sighs. That’s what he keeps telling himself, but that’s not true. He told Ren he hated him, but that’s also far from the truth. What he hates is how this boy was shoved into an attic, labeled a criminal, and somehow still became loved by many and became Joker, and witnessed how he became far more powerful in these past several months than Akechi has in two years. Akechi was… jealous. Regardless, things have not gone according to plan so he needs to readjust everything.

Ren hangs his head down, “come on. Let’s get back to Leblanc. I’ll even make you some coffee.”

“Have you lost your mind? I tried to kill you!”

“They did drug me.”

Akechi can’t help but laugh. His rival still wants to make him coffee, even after today’s event. “Fine. I accept.”

–-

It’s now becoming late in the evening as they stroll through Yogen-Jaya, their hands still linked together by cuffs and fingers. They stop in front of Leblanc, only Sojiro remains in the building.

“Oh. Hand me your phone, Akechi,” Ren demands.

Akechi gives him a look, but he slides it out of his coat pocket, unlocks it and hands it to him. Ren pulls up the contacts and clicks on the contact: Ren Amamiya. It feels weird dialing his own phone number. Sae, who still held onto the phone, immediately answered.

“Akechi!? What is going on!?” she asks angrily. 

“It’s Ren.”

“Akechi, if this is a joke!!”

Akechi leans over and speaks, “it is not, Sae-san. I’ll let you two chat for a moment.” He eyes Ren as he explains to Sae that he’s okay and that Akechi didn’t kill him.

“I meant to show him the phone, but…”

“It’s alright. Just tell everyone I’m fine, but as part of my agreement with Akechi getting me out, no one is to come to Leblanc. I… need some time with him.”

Suddenly there’s another voice.

“Ren, that is extremely dangerous!” It’s Makoto.

“I’m not going to attempt to kill him again, Niijima-san. That part is done.” Akechi rolls his eyes, tired of talking about his failure.

“We can’t trust him!” 

“Makoto, please. Trust in me.” Ren’s smooth voice and reassurance eventually convinces the Niijima sisters to respect the conditions he’s asking of them and he hangs up, handing the phone back to Akechi who swiftly deposits it in his jacket.

The two teens walk in and Sojiro looks up from his phone, eyeing them, “I sure hope you know what you’re doing,” he grunts as he puts the phone away, “Futaba informed me… make him pay double.” Sojiro takes off the apron and puts on his hat and coat and heads out the door, leaving the boys alone.

“Upstairs,” Ren says as he leads Akechi, still gripping his hand gently. He grabs one of the lock picks off of his desk and directs Akechi to the couch, “you’re… not going to run, right?”

Akechi snorts, “there’s really no point in me doing so, is there? Besides, “he stops for a moment, locking Ren’s gaze with his own, “you said you’d make me a cup of coffee.”

Ren looks him over once more. Even if Akechi tried anything, Futaba does have the downstairs area bugged. She’ll be able to hear anything go wrong. 

“Well? Hurry it up.”

“...I want something first.”

“I already told you I wasn’t running away, what else do you--!?” Akechi doesn’t finish his sentence as Ren crashes their lips together. To his surprise, Akechi doesn’t back away. He leans into it, sliding his tongue into Ren’s mouth as he parts it. Their tongues brush lustfully against one another, small gasps and moans escape from their kiss.

Ren reluctantly pulls away and with a flick of his lock pick, the handcuffs come off. Akechi rubs at his wrist and stretches his arm. It was good to have full movement of his dominant hand back.

“You’re an idiot,” Akechi says as he wipes his mouth with the back of freed hand.

“Yet you still kissed said idiot back,” Ren smiles at him.

“Shut up. I want my coffee.”

Ren tucks the handcuffs into his pocket, “come on then.”

They head downstairs and Ren makes him his coffee and pours a cup for himself as well. The adrenaline crash is starting to kick in.

“Ren,” Akechi speaks, “the next time we meet, we’ll be enemies.”

“...I know.”

They both sip on their coffee, Ren’s knuckles grazing gently against Akechi’s before simply laying his hand on top of his. Akechi parts his fingers and interlocks them together with Ren’s and sighs heavily. This will be his last time here and he’s going to indulge every second of it.


End file.
